De apuestas y tontos
by HyruleKnigth
Summary: Mario y link se encontraban en una habitación de la mansión Smash, ambos sabían que habían cometido un gran error, algo que ni las princesas o el mismo Master Hand podrían salvarlos. Pero una puesta es una puesta. Y... ¡Rayos Snake todo es tu culpa!


_Este será un muy corto fanfic, aunque no es un one-shot. Y si, aquí es cuando me excuso por lo que van a leer haciendo notar que es lo primero que escribo; y que espero que no esté tan mal._

 _Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y esto es solo en pro de divertirse un poco_

 **De apuestas y tontos**

 _ **Sobre serpientes y apuestas**_

Mario y link se encontraban en una habitación de la gran mansión Smash, ambos sumamente preocupados, y no, está ves no fue por hacer enfadar a Master Hand por haber roto algo durante el entrenamiento o por molestar al lindo pikachu, que perdía toda su ternura en el momento que alguien lo despertaba de su siesta. No, en esta ocasión era algo más grande de lo cual estaban seguros que no podrían ser salvados ni por Zelda, Peach o incluso Master Hand.

Pero para saber qué es lo que paso tendremos que volver algunas horas más temprano…

Durante el desayuno el héroe de Hyrule se encontraba practicando con su arco ya que al estar acostumbrado a madrugar él se encontraba perfectamente alimentado para esa hora.

-Hey elfo.- Menciono Snake que traía un café en la mano.

-No soy un elfo, soy un Hylean- Refuto link bastante tranquilo, "es una linda mañana y nadie me la arruinaría" pensó

-Como sea, te tengo una apuesta- Dijo un poco emocionado dejando de lado su café y tratando que el más joven le pusiera un poco de atención.

-La última vez que apostamos algo, termine limpiando toda la cocina solo porque tú querías comprobar que una granada dentro de un muffin no podría explotar.- Recordó algo enojado mientras dejaba su arco de lado

-Bueno ganaste esa vez, ¿cierto?- Dijo el mercenario bastante divertido sabiendo que eso enojaría a el chico rubio.

-Claro, ¡Pero fue a mí al que terminaron culpando!- Dijo exaltándose. -¿Pero estas interesado o no?- pregunto algo indiferente a la furia de su compañero –Pues… preferiría saber de qué se trata- y mientras decía esto Mario apareció, con la finalidad de llamar a los dos hombres a que entraran.

-Chicos Peach me pidió que los llamara, horneo galletas y quiere que las prueben.- El fontanero mayor dijo esto mientras acomodaba su gorra roja, era muy temprano para él y aun no se había terminado de arreglar.

-Mario, perfecto tengo una apuesta para ambos.- llamo la atención Snake tomando al de rojo y al de verde por los hombros.

-¿Otra apuesta?, no lo sé, la última vez…- pero fue interrumpido. –Sí, si cocina, muffins ya lo sé pero esto es diferente. Esta vez los reto a que le quiten el casco a Samus.- y ambos héroes se soltaron del agarre del mayor.

-¡Estas demente!- Grito el de mostacho. -¡Eso sería un suicido!- Grito también el más joven

-Vamos, ¿le tienen miedo a Samus?- Pregunto mientras se burlaba un poco de ambos.

– ¡Claro! esta demente.- y Mario asintió con la cabeza. Todos sabían que la caza recompensas era una chica tranquila pero si la hacías enojar ella prácticamente te arrancaría la cabeza, todos recordaban al bueno de Roy que molesto a la veterana unos días antes que finalizara el torneo diciéndole que parecía un hombre y bueno ahora él no estaba con ellos en esta edición.

-Solo tienen miedo de que sus novias los regañen cierto.- Dijo esto mientras en su cara se mostraba una sonrisa malvada, el clon del legendario Big Boss sabia donde picar para que ambos cedieran.

-Zelda no es mi novia.- le contesto el poseedor de la trifuerza del valor susurrando mientras se sonrojaba de una manera tan grande que era idéntico a la gorra de su amigo. –Peach y yo no….- dijo Mario más tranquilo que el rubio pero aun así algo sonrojado.

-Da igual.- Dice Snake ya un poco harto de que no le hicieran caso. – ¿Lo harán o no? – Mario y Link se miraron un momento, - ¿Qué ganaremos nosotros? – y al momento que dijeron eso Snake supo que sus compañeros habían aceptado su reto.

 _Bueno, no sé qué tan bueno sea esto y realmente estoy empezando a escribir a sí que no se si a alguien le gustara, esto se supone que sea un fanfic con dos o tres capítulos pero no sé si los subiré, si llegan a leer esto por favor dejen una pequeña opinión, sea buena o mala estaré muy agradecida porque en serio quiero comenzar a escribir..._


End file.
